


You're not meant to sleep alone

by pigalle



Series: Krasa the puppy [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Established James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fluff, Interrupting Pets, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, Pets, cudddly puppy, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krasa is very social in the morning, and Bucky would prefer to not be woken up at ass-o'clock by his puppy. And for her not to interrupt lazy morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not meant to sleep alone

Bucky woke up to a wet presence against his cheek, one that tickled him and felt like Steve was licking his cheek. It perhaps wasn’t the strangest thing that could happen, but it sure as hel was still weird. And just maybe, Bucky didn’t really have all that much against it.

He stretched slowly and rolled over to face Steve. “Mornin’,” he said tiredly, not really yet awake. When no answer came, he opened his eyes, and- the sight that met him wasn’t exactly what he’d expected.

Krasa was laying on very-much-still-asleep Steve’s chest, her gaze locked on Bucky. He didn’t know what to think when it dawned on him that it hadn’t been Steve who was kissing him, it was Krasa who had licked him. It was slightly horrifying that he’d mixed up the two.

Bucky turned to his side, looking at the digital clock on the nightstand. When he realised it read 5:37 am, he groaned and fell back against the pillows. Was every morning going to be like this? (It turned out some where going to be worse, but that was a later revelation.)

Steve woke up about ten minutes later, most likely feeling the warm weight on his chest. “Mourning, Buck,” he said and reached out one of his hand to pet Krasa. By the way his hand halted when it touched her soft fur, Bucky knew Steve must have thought it was him.

“Fell for it you too, huh?” Bucky asked after giving Steve a quick kiss. “Woke up thinking you were kissing me. Turns out it was Krasa licking my cheek.”

“She won’t do this every day, right?” Steve asked with a hopeful tone after having checked the time too.

“I hope not. But you gotta admit, it’s kinda cute.”

“Buck, it’s not even 6 am.”

~~~~~

They soon discovered that she did, in fact, do it everyday. Not always as early, but every single day she came up into their bed.

~~~~~

Bucky groaned, biting down on the pillow to keep from making too high sounds — their floor was soundproof, but it was a habit since before the war. His fingers curled into the sheets, needing a steady grip to hold on to. Steve’s hands were moving over his back, massaging to add to the pleasure as he slowly — lazily — fucked in and out of Bucky.

Lazy morning sex was one of Bucky’s favourite things — especially since he mostly was still asleep when Steve got up for his morning jog. Sure, they could have sex after that, but it wasn’t the same thing. He wanted it while they were both still heavy with sleep and— He did not want Steve to suddenly stop.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” he asked and tried to turn around to look at Steve.

“Krasa,” Steve whispered hoarsely with a horrified expression.

“Krasa?” Bucky asked, confused. Why was he talking about Krasa?

“She jumped up in the bed!” Steve whispered back, like he couldn’t say the words any louder.

Bucky turned to his other side and saw Krasa lying there next to them, looking at them like she wanted attention too. It was quiet the moodbreaker.

He hid his face in the pillow with a groan. It was embarrassing, and he didn’t want to see it. “Get her away,” he said and tried to wiggle away from Steve’s dick.

Steve sighed but went up, and came back a moment later after Bucky had heard the door closing.

“C’mon,” he said and poked at Bucky, trying to get his face out of the pillow.

“Steve, our — baby — dog just saw us having sex!”

“Yes?” Steve’s tone might have been innocent, but the open mouthed kiss he pressed to the corners of Bucky’s lips was far from. Neither was the way he pressed himself against Bucky’s body.

“You’re hopeless,” he sighed, but gave in and kissed Steve back.

“Nah, not when it comes to you.”

~~~~~

For the next night they closed the door. Except, that was a mistake too. At 5:23am Bucky woke up to a insistent scratching on the door and a low whimpering. He tried to ignore it, but when the clock read 5:48am she still hadn’t stopped. Steve was awake too, giving Bucky a tired grumpy look, so with a sigh he went up and let her in.

At least it was calmer so. And most of the time she slept peacefully in her bed in the living room as long as the door was open.

_ No more lazy morning sex then _ , Bucky thought with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad.tumblr.com)


End file.
